Bloody Halo
by Mistress Fang
Summary: Ita/Saku. Songfic. Sakura thinks about her life after she met a certain someone. Goes along with the song Halo by Beyonce. Happy early b'day Shinobu. Hope you like!


**Title:** Bloody Halo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the song Halo by Beyonce

**Authoress Note:** Happy early birthday present Shinobu!

**Read**

**~~~~~~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura calmly washed dishes in her new home; she stopped for a second and looked out the window that was right in front of the sink. Sighing softly she began to think.

_Remember those walls I built?_

_Well baby they're tumbling down_

She remembered the first time he had come back to Konoha, everybody had hated him, including her. They weren't giving him a chance to redeem himself, not the first few months anyway. But, when he saved Tsunade from an Akatsuki raid, they slowly started letting him in.

Naruto almost instantly invited him out to spar a couple of days after the incident.

She was slowly warming up to him too. Not intentionally, but, sometimes, she would stop and think about him, what he was doing at that moment, and, sometimes, she would think about his brother, and the hell he had put her through.

Then, if she was unlucky enough to be on a road at that time, she would be found leaning against a wall, staring into space. Sometimes he found her and watched her silently for a few seconds before going over to her and snapping her out of her reverie. The first time he had done that he had found himself going through three walls.

Sakura laughed softly at the look he had given her when he had woken up, surprise mixed with a bit of respect. It was then that she had realized that she might just like him a little bit.

_And they didn't even put up a fight,_

_They didn't even make a sound_

She returned to washing dishes but kept thinking, the first time he had asked her out they had been sparring together. Just a friendly spar, that left at least four training grounds demolished, and he had asked her as he was pinning her to the ground. She had lain stunned for a second before rolling over and walking off, not even glancing back.

She said yes two days later, after successfully avoiding him the entire time.

Their first date easily bled into their second, and third, she lost count of how many they had after thirty. She loved it though; the dates themselves were simple things, almost never extravagant, she remembered when he had taken her out to one of the lakes Konoha had. He, or someone he had paid, had made a picnic dinner. They had dined on sandwiches, soup, rice balls, and sushi.

After that they swam around a little.

_I found a way to let you in,_

_But I never really had a doubt_

He wriggled himself into her heart; she didn't even know it until the time he had been on a mission for an extended time. She had gone to a bar and was drinking away her worries when a guy had swaggered up to her and tried to flirt. Nobody interfered, not even when he grabbed her arm and tried to haul her off, she was so drunk by then that she couldn't focus her chakra, let alone punch the guy.

Thankfully, for her, he had come back at just the right moment and had felt her distressed chakra; he was there in five seconds flat, his anger mounting as he saw the man try to kiss his girl. Sakura didn't know what was going on, one minute she was struggling to get away, the next, he had her about her waist and was escorting her out of the bar and to her house.

She had tried to repay him but he didn't allow her to and simply helped her dress and got her to bed. Leaving after making sure she was asleep and booby trapping the whole house for her.

_Standing in the light of your halo,_

_I've got my angel now_

She surmised he was a type of angel, with a rather bloody halo, for saving her like that. He had kissed her senseless the next time she came up to him, to her embarrassed horror that was when she was with the girls, and Naruto. When he poofed away to perform another mission she was pestered with tons of questions, they had been able to keep their relationship a secret over the months they had been together.

She remembered another time he had saved her, it was during an s-class mission, he had come upon her team with his team, her team had been getting their asses handed to them when one of the guys had paired off with her and was trying to cut her into little pieces with the oversized sword he wielded. He had appeared in front of her before the finishing blow and had cut the guy's throat.

She had thanked him with kisses once both teams were safely back in Konoha, and they were in the comfort of Sakura's home.

_It's like I've been awakened,_

_Every rule I had you'd break it_

She had felt refreshed ever since that day, like he had unlocked some hidden, neglected, part of her and let that one part be free. She silently thanked him for that every time she saw him, which was quite often.

She remembered the rules she had in her life, she made sure not to let anyone break them, but, once he stepped into her life, he had broken each and everyone one of them. Starting with the one that stated that she should never fall in love again.

He had broken that one with barely a fight.

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

She would never shut him out, never. He had proved that he loved her when he refused many offers for love, sex, anything, just to be with her. She was glad for that, because she didn't think she would handle it if she was rejected yet again.

She thought of the first time they had made love. And it was that, not just sex, not just drunk sex, love; it was a night she had branded into her memory forever. It had started with movies, popcorn, and ice cream, and then it had quickly escalated into the heated moments between the two of them.

The morning after she had awoken to find him still with her, arms wrapped around her middle possessively and protectively.

_Everywhere I'm looking now,_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

She finished washing the dishes and took a small hand towel to dry them off and put them into the cupboards. She still woke up to that embrace when he wasn't on a mission.

After a year and a half of dating he had finally proposed, or rather, he had left the ring on his side of her bed one morning as she was waking up. He was in the shower when the door was flung open and she was suddenly attached to him, kissing his lips and saying yes over and over again.

When her friends had found out they were still quite shocked, having thought that this had been another one of Sakura's flings. Apparently not, if the three diamonds and the gold band around her ring finger was anything to go by.

_Baby I can see your halo,_

_You know you're my saving grace_

He saved her lots of times; she once got mad at him because she thought he thought that she was weak because he was ALWAYS saving her. They'd had a fight and he pinned her down, then he carefully explained to her that he only saved her because she was precious to him.

She immediately began to cry and hug him, telling him sorry over and over again.

_You're everything I need and more,_

_It's written all over your face_

She knew she didn't need anything more than him, he was the love of her life; she could tell he loved her more than anything too.

She moved on to the living room and started picking up the small stuff there; there wasn't much, just the odd bits of trash and the occasional kunai. Once she was done with that she sat down on the sofa and rubbed her stomach thoughtfully.

She wondered where he was at that moment, Sakura stood up and went to the kitchen to extract some strawberries from the fridge before going back to the sofa and sitting down and eating them. As she popped the last one in her mouth she clicked the TV on and listened to it.

_Baby I can feel your Halo,_

_Pray it won't fade away_

If he ever left her she would make sure to castrate him. She didn't take kindly to being left, at all.

She laid down full length on the couch and sighed as she closed her eyes, today is tiring for some reason. She sure as hell hoped se wasn't coming down with something.

The strawberry bowl was put on the floor and she turned onto her side, using one of the pillows to cushion her head.

_I feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

After a few minutes she fell asleep and lay on the couch, snoring softly as the TV droned on. As she slept someone came into the home and saw her on the sofa, they sighed softly and went over to her, picking her up and taking her to her room. After that they left and cleaned up the strawberry bowl before going back to the room and lying down beside her. After he took a shower and changed his clothes.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

When Sakura awoke a couple of hours later she found herself in a familiar embrace, she smiled softly and cuddled up closer to her man. He sighed through his nose, blowing her hair a bit as his hand splayed over her side and stomach.

She turned her head and watched as he slept, he was her sun, he showed her through her darkest hours. She turned her head back to it's original position and closed her eyes again, still tired, and went back to sleep, letting it's arms close gently over her in a blank infinity.

_You're the only one that I want_

_Got addicted to your life_

She woke again in the middle of the night, feeling the need to pee, rather badly, and extracted herself from his grip to do so. She came back after a few minutes and leaned against the doorframe watching as he slept.

His upper body uncovered she licked her lips as her gaze went down and watched as he breathed silently, his muscles twitching ever so softly and his chest rising and falling with each breath.

She went back over to the bed and crawled back in, scooting against him to keep herself warm.

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

She thought she would never go for another guy, but apparently fate had a hand in things, she was grateful. She didn't even feel herself fall for him, it just, became like this.

Sometimes she would think back and realize that he was really the only one meant for her. Two broken souls come together, it was more than likely meant to be.

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

She knows what gravity feels like, and has felt the harder side of it time and again, but she swears that this is better than falling, or floating. Loving him was all right.

_It's like I've been awakened,_

_Every rule I had you'd break it_

She woke again in the morning, before the sun had a chance to go into the sky, and took a shower and changed before going to the kitchen and making breakfast.

When she finished that she sat down at the oak table and ate a part of it and then she went to the door and got the paper to read as she waited for him to wake up.

It wasn't that long of a wait.

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

When he did come into the kitchen she had read most of the paper and was eating a muffin with some coffee on the side. She smiled at him as he came into the room and went back to the paper; there was a gossip column that she just enjoyed reading every morning.

He sat down opposite of her and started eating what was on his plate when there was a sudden gasp from Sakura and her paper fell from her right hand as her muffin landed on the floor from her left.

_Everywhere I'm looking now,_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

He looked up at her ashy face and when she mouthed something he was suddenly behind her and picking her up, flash-stepping to the hospital. He got there in short time and demanded that the people take care of his wife.

She was pulled from his strong embrace and taken to a room in the left wing, he followed anxiously and watched as she was dressed in a hospital gown and her feet put into stirrups. The Godaime suddenly swept into the room, barking instructions and taking the lead.

It would be a very long day.

_Baby I can see your Halo,_

_You know you're my saving grace_

His hand was in the death grip of hell and he didn't like it, not one bit. Sakura was squeezing him and he felt as if every bone in his hand was about to break into tiny little pieces.

Sakura felt the same, but in a very different area.

She was yelling, Tsunade was yelling, he felt his eardrums begin to ring.

_You're everything I need and more,_

_It's written all over your face_

He felt the pain stop for a moment and just when he thought it was safe, she began to squeeze once more. Sakura heard Tsunade tell her the baby was almost out and just about started crying from relief; she wanted it all over with. When the baby was out she stopped for a moment, only to gasp and clutch the hospital bed once more, "Tsunade-sama!" she cried.

Tsunade immediately went to her student's side and examined the girl's belly. Her eyes grew round, she quickly went back to where she had stood before and told Sakura to push some more, there was another.

_Baby I can feel your Halo,_

_Pray it won't fade away_

Sakura did as told and soon there were two squalling things in the room. A girl and a boy, she took them when they were handed to her and looked down upon them, then she looked up at her husband.

"What should we call them?" she asked, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow and then looking back at the two little bundles in her arms. He took the girl and watched as she opened dark green eyes and coo at him, "Yaeko, for the girl. Isao for the boy." He declared.

Sakura looked down at the little boy in her arms, "Isao, you'll grow up big and strong like your daddy." She told him.

_I feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

She glanced back up at him and saw him watching her, "Yes?" she asked, flipping the gown down on one side and allowing Isao to suckle. A spark of jealousy appeared and then disappeared in his eyes.

He handed her Yaeko and allowed her to nurse her as well, "It is nothing, at least, nothing to say right now." He told her.

She nodded and turned her attention to Tsunade, who had been watching all silently, when Sakura looked at her she held up two sheets, "What are their names again? I would ask him but I feel that I would get an 'hn' instead of a name." she told Sakura.

_I feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

Sakura told her and then Tsunade went to get the birth certificates laminated and copied so that she could give a pair to the parents and keep a pair for reference.

Once she was gone Sakura turned her head back to her husband, "Itachi, have I ever told you how much I love you?" she asked. Itachi nodded and returned his gaze to the babies; he felt love in a different way for the two suckling at Sakura's breast. The love of a father, he didn't know it was this intense, almost as intense as the love he had for Sakura.

_I feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

Sakura was allowed visitors the next day and her room was filled with her friends and mentors, all of them wishing her good luck on the motherhood and bringing her gifts. Naruto was proclaimed as the godfather and Hinata the godmother, which made the newlyweds excited.

Itachi stayed silent through the visitations, only speaking when spoken to and following the ones who had his children with a piercing gaze.

_Halo,_

_Halo_

After Sakura was taken home she and Itachi agreed that she should become an instructor at the academy after the children were weaned and could be handled by a babysitter for a few hours out of the day.

It was a good life they had; fights were at a minimum because there was hardly anything to fight about. Although there was this one time they were out in a bar when a woman came up to Itachi and tried to flirt with him. Sakura punched her through the brick wall.

_Everywhere I'm looking now,_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

Sakura woke once and found that she wasn't in his embrace. She became worried and walked around the house until she found him in the backyard teaching the four year olds how to throw a kunai.

She had sat down on one of the benches and watched until it was time for breakfast. She made waffles that day, it was their favorite breakfast, they must have gotten it from Itachi.

_Baby I can see your Halo,_

_You know you're my saving grace_

When they finally did go to the Academy they excelled in everything they did. Though they would graduate at the age of twelve along with their peers Itachi couldn't find fault with them, he didn't want to push them like his father and the clan had pushed him.

He didn't want his children to snap like he did a long time ago.

_You're everything I need and more,_

_It's written all over your face_

Sakura loved Itachi more than life itself, she fell easily into the role of mother and wife, as if it was made for her. He came in one day to find her glowing, absolutely looking like a mini sun.

When she told him the news he simply smirked and swept her up into his arms before planting a kiss on her mouth and going to tell the children.

What she didn't know was that he knew already and had decided to let her tell him that she was pregnant when she found out on her own.

_Baby I can feel your Halo,_

_Pray it won't fade away_

She prayed for her and the children's sake that his bloody halo wouldn't fade one day and have him go on another rampage.

So far it was pretty good. So far they hadn't encountered anything that would set him off. So far, Sasuke hadn't shown up in their lives.

_I feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

But her luck was about to end as Sasuke himself came walking through the gates of Konoha one day, thinking that Itachi had died, so, therefore, he could return and restart his clan again. He had one pink haired medic Nin on his mind to help him do it too.

He was taken to the Hokage Tower and sentenced to three months on probation. As he left Tsunade wondered if he knew Sakura was married to the man he hated. She shrugged and took another sip of her sake.

_I feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

Sasuke spent more than two hours looking around the village, encountering people he knew in the past. Once, when he was observing the village children, he thought he saw a mini Sakura but passed it off as a girl, maybe one of Sakura's cousins had had a child.

When he finished looking around he went towards the compound, taking measured steps as he did so.

_I feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

To his surprise he found the compound fixed up and in a condition that was fit for people to live in. He merely grinned and thought that the village had finally gotten off of its lazy ass and fixed up the place.

When he got to the main house, though, he found mail in the slot and a paper beside it. His brow wrinkled he went inside and smelt food cooking; he took off his shoes and investigated.

Only to find the pink haired woman he had been looking for, and what was more, two children were sitting at the table to the left of her and swinging their legs. He stepped up behind Sakura and heard her humming to herself, one of the children looked up from the coloring book she was drawing in and saw a strange man behind her momma.

She was about to call out a warning when the man placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, spinning her around and placing a kiss on her mouth. Sakura's eyes were wide when she realized just who was kissing her; she struggled against him and turned her wide eyes to her children, who watched silently, before returning her gaze to Sasuke.

"Ah, uhm Sasuke-san. When did you get back?" she asked nervously, inching to the side to where her kids were sitting. Sasuke noticed with dissatisfaction that she addressed him with san. He was about to answer when relief sank into Sakura's face and she looked over his shoulder.

He turned and found the one man he thought dead. His eyes narrowed and he turned his Sharingan on. "Itachi."

Sharingan met Mangekyou Sharingan, "Get away from her."

_I feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

-That's it! Be kind and review. Also, this is a ONE-SHOT only a one shot. For my friend Shinobu, happy early b'day present!

-Narutofang91


End file.
